Krios i Styx ; Narodziny Bóstw Skrzydlatych
Planeta Mars Pasma Wulkaniczne przy źródle Styksowej Styx była na tym źródełku całkiem sama , lecz za rośilnością krzewów Marsjańskich na Styx opserwował ją Kriosa gdy Styx kąpała się we źródełku całkiem naga Zaaaa roślinością wychodzi Krios Krios: No niezła jest ta mała , taka piękna i dorodna (napalony) Z brzegu źródła , Styx spojrzała na Kriosa troszkę przerażona lecz nielękała się Kriosa , Styx pełnym chłódem spojrzeniu spojrzała na Kriosa gdy Styx kąpała się cały czas nago aż Krios podszedł bliżej Krios: Hej maleńka (napalony ciągle) Styx: A ty to kto ! chwila ty jesteś Krios brat mych rodziców Okeanosa i Tethys Krios: No widać masz czym oddychać i na czym siedzieć (ciągle napalony) Styx: Widać że ty prostak, nawet nie słyszysz co do ciebie mówię Krios: O i nawet zadziorna lubię takie , młode siksy Styx: Lepiej uważaj sobie ty Krios gwałtownie chwycił Styx za ramię i do siebie ją przeciągnoł a Styx próbowała się wyrwać Styx:Puść mnie ! Krios:Jak ci na imię Styx:Spadaj Krios:A więc tak masz imię Styx:Cholera puść mnie Krios rzucił Styx na krzaki i tam z ją zgwałcił aż 4 razy , po całym po południu Krios zakończył gwałt na Styx Styx:Dorwie ciebie ty draniu ! Krios po wędrował do swej groty a zanim poszła Styx by dokonać zemsty na nim Grota Wulkaniczna Kriosa Krios:Ahhh..... co za rozkosz i przyjęmność po chwilli do Groty Kriosa cicho weszła Styx chwycila nóż i szybkim rzuciła się na Kriosa , a Krios rzucił znów Styx tym razem do swego łoża ( i powtórzy poraz kolejne aż po 4 razy gwałcił ) i tam bardziej dokonał swego dzieła aż Styx zraniła go nożem w ramię Krios:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!! Styx:I masz za swoje dupku Krios:Ty ... mała c**o Styx szybko uciekła z Groty Wulkanicznej Kriosa z dala na Pustynię CISZA PUSTYNNIA tam była mała opuszczona chatka obok tej chatki był mały staw przy Topoli , Styx była w ciąży z Kriosem 9 miesięcy Styx nagle rodziła i weszła do stawu, rozbłysło jasne światełko odcieniu barw biało-niebieskiej aury , nad pustynnią wszystko ożyło a ten staw zrobił się w tęczowych barwach Jedwabiki:O to nasza KRÓLOWA ! Styx:A Jedwabiki no to więc bedziecie moimi sługami Jedwabiki:Tak tak tak tak Styx:To bedzie moje imperium Jedwabiki:Tak tak tak tak Jedwabik 1:Królowo tam ze z wody wydoształy się czter ze skrzydłami jeden z Jedwabików zauważył że ze stawu którym leżała Styx narodziły się Bóstwa Skrzydlate Styx:Moje dzieci mają skrzydła Bóstwa Skrzydlate:Mamo Jedwabiki:Masza Królowa ma dzieci hurra hurra hurra hurra hurra Styx:Bóstwa Skrzydlate nadam wam imiona czyli mam dwie córki i dwóch synów Bóstwa Skrzydlate:Jakie nadasz nam imiona Styx:A więc tak tu jesteś bardzo wysokim o jasnych włosach i białych skrzydłach jesteś bardzo dumny i waleczy nadam ci imie Zelos Zelos:Ja Zelos bóg gorliwości i wspólzawodnictwa Styx:A tu mamy wysoką szpupłą pannę o czarych włosach i niebieskich oczach też o białych skrzydłach nadam ci imię Bia Bia:Ja Bia bogini siły i mocy Styx:A tu mamy też ani za małą ani za wysoką lecz sam raz o brązowych włosach i w tym samym kolorze oczu i białych skrzydłach nadam ci imię Nike Nike:Ja Nike bogini zwycięstwa szybkości i sile Styx:Tu mamy wysokiego młodzieńca o jasnyciemnych włosach a oczy szarozłote i białe skrzydła nadam ci imię Kratos Kratos:Ja Kratos bóg siły i potęgi Styx:Moje cudne czworaczki nikt nie wie o was Jedwabiki:Nasza Królowa Styx:Dobra Jedwabiki a teraz do roboty Jedwabiki:Tak tak tak tak Zelos Bia Nike Kratos:A my matko Styx:Wy się uczycie pisać czytać i również walczyć Zelos Bia Nike Kratos:Dobrze Matko Styx:A więc do dzieła Styx podarowała swym pierworotym dzieci Bóstw Skrzydlatych by samodzielnie uczą się wszystkiego pisać i walczyć Styx:Bóstwa Skrzydlate będziecie najpotężniejsi